Journey of a Misplaced Villain
by Blazorna Ibara
Summary: He was a hero, but now he is a Tyrant. A Ben 10 who is evil, but one that protects a delicate balance. This is the chronicle of a villain's journey across Dimensions, to chase after one threat. Part of the Misplaced Hero series. Contains character deaths, mature content, and gore. Powerful Dark Ben, Bwen
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING:** This story contains themes of incest (nothing above M rating) and character deaths. I do not condone incest in real life, this is just for entertainment purposes. **If you do not like either of these, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!** _ **LEAVING A REVIEW SAYING THAT I AM HORRIBLE FOR HAVING THIS IN THE STORY WILL JUST BE SEEN AS AN ACT OF STUPIDITY!**_ **IF YOU HATE IT, JUST LEAVE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of the other properties featured in this story. They belong to their respective owners, Like Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network. This story is solely for entertainment, and is not for profit in any way.

* * *

 **Prologue: The Tyrant That is Me**

* * *

 _It felt so refreshing. I was grinning as I drained all the energy he had. This was supposed to be, in the future, the Seventh Hokage? God, he is useless if he has none of his Chakra and amputated his hands. I already defeated that Sasuke Uchiha and literally stomped on his head until it was flattened like a pancake. That Sharigan was troublesome, but being XLR8 gave me an advantage over it. I moved faster than he could react, even if he was able to see me. The Chidori was a minor threat, but no more than that, especially once Feedback._

 _I invaded this world because I had hoped of obtaining aid of one of the Sanin, Orochimaru. But it turned out that I had unknowingly foiled Orochimaru's desires by killing Sasuke. He wouldn't cooperate with me now that has happened. I appeared just after the fight between Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto was unconscious at the time, and I dealt with the Uchiha because he was just a stuck up asshole. The blonde woke up and attacked me out of rage. He was blinded by emotion, and weakened, so I decided to drain him of every last drop of energy he had left. Though, knowing how Sasuke did those hand signs for his special skills, I rendered the blonde harmless first by cutting off his hands.._

 _There were two girls that I've taken from this world as trophies, because their roles were going to be different in their world since I killed those two boys anyway. Right now as I write this, they are going through reconditioning. But they have strong wills, especially that Ino. I had to use robots to handle her because she can take over minds. She will be quite useful once she sees my way._

* * *

Inside a large extravagant bedroom that was covered in black marble tiling for flooring and blood red walls, illuminated by a crystalline chandelier that hung overhead. The style of the furnishing were Gothic in design, but it suited to the owner's tastes.

A boy of eighteen years of age smirked as he finished writing in a black journal at a black desk and shutting it, revealing a red Omnitrix emblem that was split in half vertically, with each side zigzagging in random directions, giving a fractured appearance to it.

He was wearing a black tank top and matching colored boxers, on his right arm was an all gold Ultimatrix with a red emblem at the core with what looked like two pincers emerging from the core's left side. His brown hair was as long as the other versions of himself, and his green eyes were showing amusement as he recalled what he wrote.

This was Ben Tennyson, but one who has fully embraced the side of evil. He began as a hero, but he snapped when he lost his grandfather to Vilgax during the life changing roadtrip that granted him the Omnitrix.

His morals perverted, his mind filled with hatreh and disgust. This Ben took what he wanted. First it was revenge against Vilgax, killing him off in a brutal way that ended with the warlord's head being ripped off his body with brute strength alone. However, he didn't feel remorse or contentment, instead feeling incomplete and not satisfied. This began his downward spiral into becoming forsaken.

His cousin Gwen didn't help things in the end. She tried to help her cousin out, but unlike most alternate versions of herself, she developed feelings for him, eventually siding with him as she understood how he felt. The Plumbers took notice of Ben, and tried to obtain the Omnitrix from him. Not knowing about his gradnfather's past with them, he proceeded to kill them in retaliation to them becoming forceful.

Due to this, He began a life of constant fighting, which was hard when dealing with an intergalactic organization. Every time he fought against the Plumbers and others like Tetrax, he gained more infamy amongst the cosmos. He eventually garnered the attention of his doppelganger, Albedo, who was seeking to find Ben to prove his superiority over the Omnitrix with his very own. However, things didn't go as planned, and if it wasn't for the quick thinking of Gwen, the Omnitrices would've caused a catastrophe that threatened the existence of the entire cosmos.

However, Ben didn't kill Albedo, like he has done several times before, finding possible use out of the Galvan who was trapped in a human body. He made an uneasy alliance with the alien genius instead. Azmuth had noticed this incident and came out of hiding and unlike many before him, actually managed to outsmart Ben and deactivate the Omnitrix. Without his source of power, Ben was furious and tried to kill Azmuth with his bare hands, but the Galvan was too quick despite his advanced age. He teleported with the alien device, leaving Ben without a means to fight anymore.

His mind becoming further unstable. He reached out to Albedo, who also had contempt towards the creator of the Omnitrix, and the boy gained the alien's trust due to finally having common ground. Albedo promised to let him try out a prototype of a new device he claimed was superior to the Omnitrix. While it was an obvious ploy to have someone else try out the Ultimatrix, Ben accepted immediately.

The Ultimatrix was not only a success, but it made Ben further formidable with the Ultimate forms. Albedo created a variation for himself where he could transform at will, making himself a living Ultimatrix with some superior functions over the prototype. The fallen hero, however, didn't care.

They began to search for Azmuth, leaving a wake of chaos behind them. The Plumbers tried to intervene, but failed due to the pair's alien devices and Albedo's intellect. As they fought more and more, Ben began to realize something. The thrill of conquering his enemies was becoming addicting to him, relishing every victory he had. Eventually, the pair found Azmuth and silenced him for good. After that, the pair parted ways, with Ben returning to Earth, to Gwen, who stayed behind for her own safety. The pair then settled down, living a calm life while keeping their incestuous relationship a secret for over three years.

When they turned fifteen, everything changed. The Chronian, Eon, approached Ben, seeking to recruit his help to join a force of Evil versions of Ben. He refused, saying all he cared about was living his life, but Eon pointed out that he was in ways similar to an Evil Ben titled Mad Ben, someone who was a conqueror in his reality. This fact piqued Ben's interest. The thought of doing just that did cross his mind, but didn't see any real reason to. Eon left him be, certain he couldn't be persuaded, but said he'd return some day.

His relationship with Gwen came to light due to his own mother becoming suspicious and talked with her husband. They confronted the two, intending to break them up due to the nature of their relationship. In a rage, Ben snapped and killed her and his dad. He was on the run after that. Gwen ran away from home soon after upon hearing what happened. They eventually reunited, and by that point, Ben's mind was at its breaking point, and Gwen was the only thing keeping him sane. The redhead proceeded to comfort him the best she could, and he told her everything.

"The entire cosmos hates us for what we want." Gwen said in response. "I say we show them how wrong they are, _together_."

From there, Ben decided to become a conqueror.

It was a long and hard fought war, but he eventually managed to do the impossible, partly by recruiting former enemies that had various powers that could help. By conquering the world, he was christened as "Tyrant Ben." by Eon when he did return.

The Tyrant stopped reminiscing about the past got up from his seat, heading towards his over sized bed. On it was Gwen, wearing a royal blue bikini with a matching short loincloth, held up by a gold chain around the hips with a green emerald in the front and center, and with the golden choker and chain around her neck, she looked like a slave. On her right arm was a blue Omnitrix with a red core. She smiled as Ben laid beside her.

"Finished dreaming for the night?" she asked before rubbing her hand over his chest.

"Yeah, just thinking about how it started." he said calmly.

"I see, well, just come and relax, my beloved Tyrant." Gwen asked before kissing her cousin on the neck as he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer. However, before they got started, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Come in," the tyrant said in annoyance as the ornate black doors that lead to his room opened. He immediately sat up when he saw Eon come in.

"Oh, Eon, you really couldn't have timed things any worse." Ben grumbled as he held one of Gwen's hands. The Chronian laughed in amusement before he bowed out of respect. This Eon was from a different dimension than the one who tried recruiting him. This one was more cautious, calculating, and utilized his powers with efficiency that even the young man admitted was better than how he'd do it.

"Forgive me my king, I have something to tell you about." Eon said while looking up. " It appears the young Rogue has come into contact with the Demon Breaker."

"That lunatic is troubling… Will he be dealt with or do we need to get involved?" Ben asked.

"He will be dealt with by other forces, so it is not necessary to get involved." the Chronian reassured him. "Besides, the dimension Breaker is in an area we are not allowed to intervene with."

"I see. That is a relief to hear. He is a possible threat to my rule, but he's only minor despite doing worse things than myself." the tyrant said while closing his eyes. "How are things going in Gainos?"

"It has become difficult the more time has gone on, partly due to the Time Walker's meddling with his supporters. Plus there's your pacts with the Celestialsapiens and that Storyteller we must preserve." Eon admitted.

"Yeah, the fact we must leave all dimensions that Paradox looks over as well as those guys has to be remembered. Your plan in Gainos is allowed uncontested because all worlds you've involved are outside their jurisdictions. I won't get involved due to the Celestialsapiens barring me from interacting with worlds that they look over, or have another version of myself present. What of the Caudatians?"

"That is sadly something that is outside my knowledge. I stick to the same rules as yourself for the most part. But as far as I know, the race themselves haven't invaded any world I've been to." Eon replied.

Ben nodded before he smiled.

"Good to hear. If things come to worse with them, I will act. Although, Charmcaster should have them under control." he said, pleased with what he heard.

"Before I take my leave, you have some unexpected company coming your way here. An assassin." Eon pointed out before chuckling.

The evil Ben narrowed his eyes before looking at Gwen. " Since we got a fight coming, should we do this together?" he asked while raising his Ultimatrix.

Gwen smiled and raised her Omnitrix as the two of them got out of the bed. They stood back to back activating their respective device while raising the arms with them next to each other. The pair then slammed their arms together, causing the pincers on Ben's Ultimatrix closing down on the raised core of Gwen's Omnitrix.

"Heatblast M!" the pair cried out in unison before being engulfed in a flash of blood red light, blinding the Chronian's sight for a moment. When the light died down, the two were replaced with one. Standing in place was the very first form Ben ever changed into. However, he looked different.

The flames were magenta and the rock a deep purple. The body shape was more slender, yet retained the masculine appearance he had. His eyes stayed the same coloration like the normal variant. The location where the Omnitrix would be was absent, with the two alien devices on his shoulders. Around his neck was a metallic lavender collar with a matching chain dangling from it.

"Been a while since Gwen did this." Heatblast M said with a voice that sounded just like Heatblast, but had an echo of a female mixed into it. He flexed his arms and grinned, pleased he was able to move normally.

"So, that's how the Duomnitrix works." Eon said in amusement. "You told me about it, but I never really expected you two to actually become one. Are you still aware of yourself?"

"It was weird at first, but we're in synch." the abnormal Pyronite responded before he took a few steps.

He was about to raise a hand to blast a hole in the doorway, but he saw it catch on fire and burn away before he had the chance. As the door burned to a crisp, it fell inwards, revealing who caused it.

Standing before him was Heatblast, with the Omnitrix located square on his chest. Another difference that was noticed was that his right arm was covered in a metal gauntlet that had three spikes where the knuckles are at.

"Didn't think anyone was home." the regular Pyronite said in a snarky manner. His eyes widened upon seeing the purple one. "Woah… How did you do that?"

Heatblast M raised up a hand and fired a magenta energy bolt at his counterpart, who was blasted back.

"How did you get into this dimension? Why are you attacking us?" the violet Pyronite demanded.

"I want to take over. My world was overrun by these aliens called Caudatians. They came and ruined my empire."

Hearing that, the combined form of Gwen and Ben narrowed his eyes. "You're an Evil Ben…" he said darkly.

"Yep, got that right. I'm not to be mistaken for Mad Ben, but I guess you can could call me Master Ben. I am the supreme Ben 10 of all." the Pyronite boasted. "You are strong though."

Heatblast M narrowed his eyes before he noticed the Chronian still standing around, watching. However, he focused on the aggressor instead, seeing him as the large threat.

"I heard tales about you, Tyrant." Heatblast stated while pointing towards the violet Pyronite.

"Then you know that like you, I'm an Evil Ben as well, but we have no need of fighting other versions from alternate realities. We don't care." he said firmly. "Plus you being here is causing a lot of problems for us."

The transformed Master Ben raised his hands like a boxer, intending to do a fist fight.

"Come on, show me what you got." he taunted.

Heatblast M fell silent as he held up his hand again. The normal Pyronite attempted to sidestep him to throw him off guard, only to wind up trapped inside a giant magenta bubble.

"Hey, let me out!" the trapped Master Ben cried out, punching at his prison desperately.

"We are sparing you because we have to, but heed these words. If you come confront me again, We will not show any mercy. My other half is called a tyrant, after all." he said before he punched the bubble, sending it with Heatblast flying through a window before firing a beam of energy, sending the trapped Evil Ben flying far enough that he vanished from sight completely.

Sighing, Heatblast M was engulfed in a ruby red light, reverting back to Gwen and Ben.

"Aw, man." the tyrant groaned. "I didn't think those damn battle hungry newts were already such a problem." His attention turned to Eon, who was watching the whole time. "We have some serious trouble. If an alternate Ben is showing up here, which everyone agreed is a neutral dimension ruled by me alone, then we have to talk with Paradox and the others."

"You're honoring your pacts with the Celestialsapiens and the Time Walker? You're just a whipped dog at this point." Eon said while shaking his head. "Here, a Ben who could overthrow everyone, but you choose to not confront them for absolute control."

"Eon, I won't bring unnecessary risk to myself or anyone else here. I am content expanding my empire in the worlds that exist outside of their control." Ben explained curtly. "You should understand that completely, considering your own agenda."

"We may be designated as Evil, but we only want to keep to ourselves." Gwen said with a sigh. "We could be considered really powerful, but we need to keep level heads here. Otherwise, we will be blinded by our power, and become reckless."

"Gwen acts as my other half, as do I for her." the tyrant said with a smile.

"That explains why you're still sane as Heatblast M. Combining your power with Gwen's could drive you insane otherwise. Even Gwen herself could be driven mad by it. You two share the burden together." the Chronian said in amusement. "There are Bens with the Biomnitrix, others with the Ultimatrix, and those with the prototype Omnitrix their whole lives, and those with unique derivations such as yours. The Duomnitrix, more similar to the Biomnitrix with its function, but yet arguably stronger. I'd like to inquire more, but this is something for another time. I must take my leave now. Animo is going to cause trouble if I don't return. With that, farewell." Eon said before an ethereal blue hole appeared in front of his feet. He stepped into it, falling into the hole as he vanished from sight as it closed after he fell in.

The Tyrant groaned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Fucking hell." he said in annoyance before looking at Gwen. "We better get ready, it's going to be a very long night. Call Julie and tell her I want her to watch over this place while we are gone." as he spoke, he wrapped an arm around his cousin's waist and pulled her against him.

Gwen nodded in agreement before the two cousins kissed each other.

* * *

"Failure is not an option for me."

"Impossible…"

"Heroes? Far from it."

"I only want Ben to rest easy. I fight for his smile."

"The Rogue, the Jeager, and the Tyrant."

"I only side with you only because I have to."

"Why is he albino?"

"We have powers that can subdue even gods."

"Aww, man! Anyone but the Worst!"

I stand in the darkness. Subjugation, conquering, and defending. I rule, crush, and abide. Evil has no meaning if good is extinguished. As a being who can do that with little challenge, I am burdened. But one that is necessary. Timeless or not, Paradox can only do so much, as with the Celestialsapiens who I hold a treaty with. I am an evil that protects good. I play no one's nemesis, never to take a side but my own.

I am the ruler of this kingdom.

I am his Fallen Magician.

I am his corrupted shinobi.

I am his tainted goddess.

I am his chosen Mistress.

I am his loyal slave.

I am his conquered enemy.

I am the former nemesis.

I am the one who supports him.

We are the same Tyrant.

Oppose us, and we _will_ crush you.

* * *

 **Designation: Tyrant Ben**

Summary: A version of Ben that is not only Evil, but also very powerful. He holds control over a dominion of twelve conquered realties that all lacked a version of Ben Tennyson. Due to his level of strength, the Celestialsapiens see him as a major threat. Under the threat of being erased from existence, he agreed to not attack any realities that Paradox or the Celestialsapiens exist in or watch over in any way.

Personality: Though seen as a tyrant by opposition, this incarnation of Ben has no interest of invading worlds with other Bens, instead going for worlds that lack his existence. Because he wishes for his existence to continue and live the way he wants to, he keeps an eye on nearby worlds for any possible threats that could be an extradimensional threat. He also is surprisingly honorable and is caring towards his loved ones. He can also be a bit sadistic when fighting, relishing in the act of finishing off his foes.

Duomnitrix: Originally the Ultimatrix prototype he received from Albedo, he modified it with his smartest aliens and added a new function to it. With it, the new function, called the Union Snare, allows Ben to merge with another Omnitrix wielder into either hybrid combinations of two forms, or an enhanced mode of an alien, called a Concord form, that inherits the abilities of the other wielder's natural form. The name of the enhanced form has a letter added to it that corresponds with the type of ability inherited. Even with this, unlike the Biomnitrix, the Duomnitrix can be used independantly as an Ultimatrix.

Union Snare and Fusion Forms: The Union Snare combines the power of two Ultimatrix/Omnitrix devices and merges the users together. The fusion form, hybrid or concord, is vastly powerful, sometimes rivaling or even surpassing an Ultimate Form's strength, but the users share the same body, therefore, certain criteria must be met or else complications will happen. The two must trust each other fully and completely, to the point that they could be lovers. They must also work together in synch. Tyrant Ben has only one Concord type with his Gwen, but theoretically, he can use more than one. Opposed to other forms, fusion forms of any kind last for a vastly short period of time, only three minutes, and if an ideal match is not used, the transformation is severely physically taxing on both users, usually falling unconscious as a result.

 **Heatblast M** : A Pyronite Concord created by Ben merging with Gwen. The "M" stands for Mana due to Gwen's Annodite heritage. While still capable of utilizing fire, this form also has mana manipulation. His appearance changes due to the Annodite power being present. This is also the ideal Concord for the pair, as the excess power within his body escapes as the flames, acting as a form of "ventilation" for him.

One could argue this is more of a hybrid than a Concord, but the body is physical and completely Pyronite. Ben usually is in control, but Gwen takes over when utilizing mana.

Stats (Heatblast M)

Strength: 7

Speed: 3

Intelligence: 8

Endurance: 7

Combat Skill: 8

Weaknesses: Regular weaknesses that normal Pyronites have, but they are lessened due to Mana infusion.

* * *

CCR:

Okay, Welcome to the CCR, or Converse Corner of Randomness. This acts as an Author Note's section, but is aimed to be entertaining as well. For anyone new, welcome and thank you for check this out. For anyone from the Misplaced Hero stories, welcome back.

I created this as to establish a trinity of sorts amongst the Bens of the Misplaced Hero stories. The Troubles of a Misplaced Hero (MH for short) has one you could say is Neutral. And A Misplaced Hero in Gotham (MHG) is a Hero. All that was missing was an Evil Ben who was the focus of a story.

I didn't want Tyrant Ben to be like the Demon Breaker from MH, who is a basically a psychopath or be akin to the war loving Caudatians that appear in MHG. Instead have him be a type of Evil that isn't traditional and stereotyped. Due to him not being involved with the other two stories directly, I decided to let myself go a little with his power. Naturally, I made sure I had checks for him in place to be reasonable. I'm aiming to make Tyrant Ben formidable and very strong, but not be classed as over powered.

This story is more of a pet project here, so it doesn't really have much relevance to the other Misplaced Hero stories. An optional entry that could help explain some things a little better in either story. It won't be updated as often compared to the others, which between that and the themes of this story, is why I say this is optional. For now, this is solely handled by me, as My regular Beta, Rexfan1333, is too busy and I don't want to overwhelm him. So I'm open for anyone interested in being a beta for here.

Before I address the elephant in the room, some may be wondering why I had Ben kill Naruto and Sasuke. It was both a display of how Tyrant Ben would act, being a conqueror and all, and admittedly a form of bashing. I don't honestly feel like how the Naruto manga went, especially with Sasuke Uchiha, which has reasons that continue into Boruto. The main reasons aside from being an emo asshole is what follows: **(SPOILERS!)** considering that not only did Sasuke used a poisoned blade on Sakura, his friend and old teammate, without hesitation or any remorse, even though the blade was originally meant to be used on him. However, he wound up marrying her! Then, correct me if I'm wrong, in Boruto, we found out he had a child with Karin, who is the daughter of Sasuke that is the main female lead! Seriously… It is like he can get away with anything! **(SPOILERS END!)**

Now onto the incest. First off, I only chose to incorporate this to try to prevent you guys seeing Tyrant Ben as a good guy. know that Bwen, or Ben/Gwen pairings, are surprisingly more popular than you'd think. Don't worry, I don't plan to do any kind of adult stuff with that. I may like going against the flow, but even I have to draw the line somewhere to avoid getting into trouble. Apologies if you are a fan of that pairing and are offended by what I said.

For those who are disgusted by the presence of incest, yet chose to read it through regardless, I am grateful of you having the will to push your feelings aside to give this a chance. Thank you, and I won't ask you to push yourself any further if it was too much for you.

This may be pretty normal, but I'm doing a part here about questions from you guys. I usually am joined by a rabid chicken named Frothy that I can understand., the Fourth Wall itself, and a more recent addition that's also the bane of my existence, a nuclear fire squirrel named Fuzzy. Don't ask about any of that stuff. It's called the Converse Corner of Randomness for a reason… You can ask more than one at a time, just keep in mind I reserve the right to not answer due to possible spoilers. Those who read MHG know what to expect here. For those new, here's a demonstration.

(Your handle/penname here): What worlds/dimensions will you have Tyrant Ben visit? And will there be a harem?

Blazorna: Well, that is hard to say right now, but one thing is certain, do not expect Tyrant Ben to not face redemption. This is an Evil Ben through and through. Though I am open to suggestions actually here. It can range from something that not many know about, like Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger vs. Keitsu Sentai Patranger (one show), Kamen Rider Build, or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha. Or we can go with more noticeable shows like Sword Art Online, Attack on Titan, or Ben 10 itself (It'd be a single era of course that serves as an alternate reality). Live action shows, comics, and video games are also on the table here.

As for a harem, or a polyamorous/polygamous relationship with at least three lovers at the same time for those not in the know, here's my answer: Yes, it is happening. In fact, aside from Gwen, we have Julie from the UAF era of Ben 10 being a part of it. While Kai was also going to be present, she isn't a part of the harem. Plot reasons. Most members would be either characters who are villains to begin with, or regular characters who are good at first, but become corrupted.

After answering, I suffer misery for your amusement.

*Gets hit in the head by a brick followed by another to the nuts*

*In squeaky voice* Like that. Anyway, that's about it for now, but I hope you enjoyed the story so far and see you again. Until then, I'm heading to the ER. Again…Because of the Fourth Wall. *slumps over and whimpers in pain.*


	2. Update

Been dealing with work, got into an auto accident (I'm alright), and had been having some other stuff in life. However, I will be updating the following stories in the near future.

Troubles of a Misplaced Hero (NOT the crossover)

Misplaced Hero in Gotham

TWO CHAPTERS for Journey of a Misplaced Villain

MAYBE Incursio Votum Alternative: Devouring Requiem (just that, rest of the IV series on hiatus)

Would have something for Kamen Sentai Rideranger, but still need some OC's for the two new Riderangers' civilian forms, and honestly would avoid creating my own .

Will replace this with the newest chapter. Apologies for the absence.


End file.
